


A kiss under the pale moon light

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eregion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is a story about celebrimbor mostly in second age and how he saw sauron and how he died.Celebrimbor is so sweetAnd i like sauron as well he is a really bad villain.I hope you will enjoy it:)





	

A kiss under the pale moonlight  
They said monsters are ugly to look upon i still remember the tales my mother told me she told me stories about monsters and heroes that how handsome and powerful heroes, always kill ugly monsters.but reality is far more cruel, far more complex than these stories. not all monster are idiot and heroes dont always win.  
I taught my father curufin and my uncle celegorm to be heroes, but they had done foul and evil things they had killed many people ,our own kin, for only jewel in my opinion even silmaril doesnt cost that much.  
They say i am lucky .cause i never accept the oath .  
How wrong they are the doom that has fallen upon my family is with me as well .  
I remember the day annatar came .he wore a simple white cloak . his golden hair falling down like molten gold and his eyes such rich it was . yellow like amber .yes it wasnt a common color for eyes but yet i didnt see any malice or hatred in them only kindness perhaps i should have  looked closer. looked  with more attention perhaps then i would have seen the cruelty that is so visible now.  
He promise us knowledge .  
But he never mention about the prize .perhaps it was my people blood it hurts when you see everything you once work for everyone that you care about are dead.you wonder if he regret distroying this city for a moment after all he helped you in creating  this city.  
You remember how you fall for him he came to you with a smile .He is beautiful a beautiful monster like  roses with thorns they are beautiful but you will harm yourself if you touch them.  
You didnt intend to fall for him yes you wanted to use his knowledge but you didnt want to fall in love.  
He was warm his touch was warm like there was a fire inside but now his touch is cold as cold as helcaraxë .  
He danced for you, for everyone he sang a song. a song of beauty and of hope you felt your heart became warm.then you danced with him you felt happy ypu felt that you have the power to do anything you want with his help.  
You started to make the rings he told you it would make the world a better place.you believed him .  
He told you your and his work would be great even greater than feanor silmaril you believe it but it wasnt enough for you so you made the 3 rings to prove to Annatar that you could make better rings without his help.you wanted to gift the ring of fire to him cause he had fire in him and you wondered how he would burn with your ring but you never give him the ring and you wont cause he betrayed you and your people you felt it when he made the ring of power you could not believe it you didnt want to believe it.  
He came to you. you try to fight him but you wasnt powerful enough and you fall .he tortures you sometimes he  comes to you as annatar and ask you with sweet voice about the rings place. sometimes he comes as sauron the cruel. he tortures you ,stab you and asks you about the rings  
Annatar always beg promising you release but you will never fall to his lies again so he turn  into sauron he kicks you .he  broke  your fingers one by one until you could not bear the pain you tell him about the rings places expect the three.they are yours you made them yourself he doesnt have any claim on them and it makes the pain more bearable knowing that the rings are safe and that sauron cant have them.  
You remember when you first kissed him how the kiss burnt you .you truely loved him so you beg him to stop .to come back to light to stop this madness .and he laughs a cruel laugh and you cry  for him for your people for yourself .he orders the orcs to shoot arrows at you .So he has no hope to gain more information from you at last .at last you may have your realise.And you die when the last arrow pierce your heart you die with open eyes looking at annatar ,sauron ,it doesnt matter to you anymore you forgive him perhaps because you know he would fall and you pity him.  
You see a light and you hear a voice .  
"Well done my child you have done well".

 

............  
"My lord what should we do with the body should we get rid of it"an orc says  
"I have better idea for him my dear tyelpë could be of use to me still He would make a beautiful banner for us."sauron says with a smirk on his face

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:)


End file.
